Various type of flexible cables are heretofore known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,252, for example, discloses a coaxial cable comprising a conductor core, a layer of dielectric disposed about the core, and a layer of conductive or semi-conductive matter surrounding the dielectric. A copper shield, which may be braided, is embedded in the layer, and the layer is softened by heating.
Another type of flexible cable heretofore known is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,122. It comprises a flexible metal conductor core, a layer of dielectric positioned about the conductor core, and a flexible copper shield disposed about the dielectric. The metallic shield has a copper foil with overlapping edges and a copper braid disposed about the foil. A layer of metal such as solder, bonds the overlapping edges, bonds the braid and the foil, and encloses the openings of the braids. Although the heretofore known coaxial cables have achieved commercial success, a certain degree of movement of the core relative to the cable still may occur, which may especially be a problem in connection with shorter cable assemblies.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a flexible cable assembly that improves upon the prior art.
It is further object to provide a flexible cable assembly that provides a stronger adhesive between the metal shield and the conductor.